


The What Ifs

by Olive_Kacey_Fairfox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, horror romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox/pseuds/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox
Summary: Alec and Magnus are soulmates who have had their memories wiped and placed in an alternate world where they’re separated and unhappy. The only default in the evil man behind their pain is that when they’re sleeping they communicate. They know all about each other and can’t figure out why that is. With the help of their trapped friends and family members they start to work out the puzzle pieces and regain their memories. But the more they realize the more danger they get in. Because the thing keeping them hostage won't give them up without a fight and if it has to kill one of them it doesn’t care as long as the rest never get away.





	The What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this and I want to make it into multiple chapters but I wasn't sure how popular the idea would be so once again, I'm leaving it up to you amazing people! Would anyone be interested in reading this if I made it into Chapters? 
> 
> Stay Perfect! Much Love!

“All I’m saying is what if?” Isabelle grinned widely at her big brothers, her eyes shining with hope. 

“The problem with what if is exactly that Isabelle, what if we win a million dollars? What if our parents stop hating me for who I love? What if we all meet our soulmates by tomorrow? You can’t live on what if’s.” Alexander Lightwood sighed softly and smiled slightly at his sister as he spoke.

Izzy sighed and crossed her arms, eyes drifting to Jace for support “come on Jace, have you seen anyone particular in your dreams more than once? He’s just- he’s always there for me….” her smile turns wistful “I think his name’s Simon but we don’t always get the chance to talk…”

Jace smiles softly “I have seen someone in my dreams...s-she feels like she’s real….but for once Iz, I think Alec is right. There’s no way.”

Isabelle’s smile falls slightly “b-but have you seen someone like that? Right Alec? Maybe this is something...I’m not giving up on it..” she chewed on her lip in contemplation. 

“Yes,” Alec sighed softly “there’s a man...I see him every once and awhile b-but he’s a figment of my imagination Izzy…”

~~~~

Alec shouldered the front door to his home open, balancing bags on his arms and his keys between his teeth. Stumbling through the front door and kicking it closed behind him he sets his groceries on his kitchen table. Setting his keys down and taking a minute to catch his breath, he begins to sort and put his groceries away. His sister's theory floating through his head. 

~~~~

He woke up cold, his head pounding. 

His home was darker than it should have been, he knows for a fact he’d left his TV on… when he had fallen asleep. The evidence of that was his history notebook and papers still spread across his bed. He sat up and wiped at his eyes, taking note of the differences in his home. When he had fallen asleep his TV had been on….his lamp had been on….but neither of them were now…

He reached over to turn his lamp back on, but it wouldn’t come on and he assumed that the light bulb blew. His home was eerily silent and freezing cold. Almost instantly after realizing the dramatic drop in temperature the room grew colder and his breath came out white. He pushed himself out of his bed and started to make his way towards the light switch, shivering slightly from the cold. The floorboards beneath his feet creaked softly under his weight and it took him a moment to realize the noises he could hear coming from downstairs weren’t at all from his footsteps. A chill swept down his spine and he froze. His cat’s high pitched cry came from downstairs and moments later it was darting up the stairs, the hair along his spine raised and hissing towards whatever was walking around in his living room. 

Fear churned his stomach into a frenzy and when the first loud crash sounded he jumped back, his heart racing and hands shaking.

With every passing moment the crashing grew louder, eventually the sound of a haunting scream of frustration followed after a loud crash and became a constant in the noises coming from the first floor of his home.

“Church?” Alec went to take a step forward but froze again when the sounds of steps on the stairs echoed through the house, his heartbeat quickened and he stepped back, fear gripping his heart “h-hello?” 

In a sudden burst of smoke the man from his dreams, the one Izzy thought was his soulmate appeared, pale and wide eyed in terror “Alexander!” 

Alec stumbled back, the fear around his heart growing, he’d seen him in fleeting moments during his dreams but nothing like this….never so close...never so real….never talking. Yet he was standing in front of him now, talking to him as if they’d met before. Using his name as if Alec had introduced himself to this man at some point even though he knew he never had. They shouldn’t have known each others names…..he shouldn’t know Alec’s name and Alec shouldn’t know his….yet he did….

Magnus shook him back to reality, fear bleeding from his expression “Alexander! Alexander I need you to look at me! NOW!” 

The steps grew closer and Magnus glanced behind them in a panic before turning back to him “Alec! Please! You need to wake up! GET UP!” 

“W-What are y-you t-talking about?” Alec stuttered and tried to step back “Who-o are you?” 

“Alec wake up! WAKE UP AND GET OUT!” Magnus gripped his arms in a panic, tears in his eyes “Alexander he’s coming!” Magnus shouted angrily “WAKE UP! Please! I can’t lose you before I’ve even had the chance to meet you! Wake up and get the fuck out!” 

A low laugh sounded from the top of the stairs and a large silhouette turned towards the bedroom door, Church had run away to hide somewhere. The things eyes were pure red, a sickening grin twisting it’s lips into a sneer that sent chills up his spine.

Magnus’s breathing became ragged “WAKE UP!!!” 

~~~~

Alec bolted awake, his breathing heavy and covered in sweat, he pressed his hand to his chest and tried to steady his breathing. His room was unnaturally cold and his TV and lamp were off again which didn’t help with his anxiety at that moment. He swung his feet over the side of his bed and stood up, pretty much running to the light switch and turning it on. When it did come on, light shining into his room he was relieved for all of two seconds but then the the frost on the inside of the window caught his attention and he realized his breath was visible. He began backing up, his heart racing and eyes locked on the hallway. 

When the first shatter sounded downstairs the light blew and he was once again surrounded by darkness. The noises downstairs began getting louder. Things shattering, something growling and throwing things in a fit of rage. Alec began to backup, tears gathering in his eyes and pinching the skin on his arm, begging himself to wake up. Even though something told him this time it wasn’t a nightmare.

His cat screeched and darted to the top of the stairs hissing, it’s back arched and the hair on it’s spine risen. Again the crashing began, almost exactly like the noises from his dream. He dreaded the moment that that awful screech joined the crashes from below.

Moments later Alec was covering his ears in a half hearted attempt to block out the awful sounds.

“C-Church-” Alec’s voice wavered and he stepped forwards, wanting to pick his cat up and get the hell out of the house. His eyes widened in terror, his heart speeding up when he heard the first few footsteps on the staircase. 

He spun around on his heel, struggling with the window and slamming it open. The footsteps drew closer and he nearly slid across the hardwood floor, scooping his cat into his arms and looking at the silhouette that was advancing towards him. 

His eyes were the same eerie red, broad shouldered and ugly snarl.That same low laugh sounded and Alec darted back towards his room, the icy floor boards creaking in protest as he ran.

His socks made moving difficult and he fell flat on his face just shy of the window, Church tumbled from his arms and dashed out the open window seconds later.

Groaning in pain, he shifted himself to his back, using his elbows to support his weight so he could look up. What he saw made him tremble. The man had reached the top of the stairs and turned to face the bedroom door, his lips twisting into a sneer.

Alec’s blood ran cold and he scrambled to his feet, trying to reach the window and not focus on the sound of footsteps behind him. He dived through the window, landing on his roof with a thud. Using his hands to crawl forward and pull the rest of his body through it, when a hand clamped around his ankle and an instant burn as if he was on fire started rippling through his body and he wanted to cry out in sudden pain but the only things he could focus on was the getting out of the house, he tried desperately to kick out of the man’s grip. His vision blurred with tears and he felt his fight draining as he was pulled farther back into the house. He closed his eyes, praying to anything that would listen. Apologizing to his siblings for not trying harder to get out of whatever this was. To get away from whatever IT was. He wondered for a fleeting moment if they would ever figure out what killed him or if it would always stay a mystery, would the next owners of his house go through his. 

As the last of his will began to dim and he got pulled farther into the house a voice echoed in his head and an image of a stranger that he had no reason to care about and yet did, more than almost anything aside from his siblings, care about took haven at the forefront of his mind “I’m not losing you before I even got to meet you..”

With the image of Magnus in his head and his voice sounding in his ears, the memory of him in the nightmare and the unexplainable feelings he had for him pushing to the front of his mind Alec felt a sudden surge of strength that he didn't have before and in a last ditch effort and sudden strength he launched himself forward, rolling across the slanted roof and falling into the snow below, the air momentarily knocked out of him. He groaned softly, his back aching from the fall, his arm bleeding from where the bone had broken through his skin, and his ankle throbbing angrily.   
When he managed to sit up and look down at it, his breath caught and he ran his fingers across the red and inflamed hand mark on his ankle, wincing in pain. 

~~~~

Alec limped up the steps to Isabelle’s apartment building. Letting out a breath of relief when he reached her door and when she threw it open a fit of anger he never would have thought his sister's death glare would be one of the things he was more then happy to see but upon taking in the state of her big brother the anger quickly faded to shocked concern. 

“Alec?” She reached out to gently touch his uninjured arm “what happened to you? Are you okay?” 

“You were right Izzy…” he breathed in a panic “and something tells me that there’s a lot to the subject we’re missing.”

~~~~

Isabelle paced in front of him as they waited for the doctor to get into the room “you’re telling me your mystery man saved your life? From some type of unknown assailant?” 

Alec sighed softly and leaned back on the hospital bed, his wrapped ankle resting on a pillow and his arm having been put in a temporary cast. “Yes Iz,” he turned his head to look at his sister “something tried to kill me- I-I- don’t know what it was...It was terrifying but I know that moments before I woke up I had a dream about the exact same thing happening….the creepy laugh and freaked out cat….Magnus-”

“Magnus?” Izzy cut him off in astonishment “who’s he?”

“The guy-”

“The guy?! Wait you talked to each other? You know each other’s names?”

“Sorta...I guess..”

“I’m not sure I completely understand Alec….”

“Let me finish explaining Izzy gesh..”

~~~~  
Izzy draped a blanket over him, sighing softly “We’ll figure this out tomorrow Alec okay? For now, just get some sleep...okay?” 

Despite the terror gripping his stomach he nodded and moments later the exhaustion of the night finally pulled him under.

~~~~

He breathed deeply, looking out over the water and sighing softly. The warm summer breeze and the smell of flowers making him relax from all the tension that he’d had on his shoulders. 

A second later, Magnus appeared next to him, a relieved smile crossing his face when he saw Alec sitting next to him “you’re okay~” 

Alec nodded and turned to face him “I’m okay….” he breathed “b-but I need answers… how do we know each other? How did you know that it was in my house? Who the hell are you? How did you know I needed help?”

Magnus shrugs “I’m not sure Alexander….when I went to bed last night I had this uneasy feeling in my gut...and then I was standing in the door to your room in terror, all I knew was that something was there and it wasn’t happy...I had to get you out…”

Alec stared off into the distance, taking in the information he was being told. His mind working overtime to make some type of sense out of the whole mess. “I guess I owe you a thank you…” he sighed after a moment and turned to face Magnus.

Magnus nods softly “I have no clue how I knew you needed me….hell I don’t even know if you’re real of if you’re someone my imagination conjured up….lord knows I haven't done well in my past relationships and my mind could have created you for me to fall in love with as some stupid coping mechanism….I’m not sure if I should be checking myself into a mental institute for falling in love with a person in my dream or if I should trust my gut and believe that you’re real....”

Alec’s breath caught “you’re in love with me?” 

Magnus nodded slowly “yea and that’s what scares me….I’ve barely held a conversation with you before know and yet I feel like I know everything about you….” his nose scrunched up in thought “I know that you’re full name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you have three siblings Isabelle, Jace, and Max Lightwood and two extremely crappy parents….They treat you like lesser and in the third grade your father introduced you to his college best friend as his other daughter and you cried for three days straight….and yet you’d die for all them and you still love them more than anything and I somehow know that your devotion to your family is one of the reasons I fell in love with you and yet I don't remember falling in love with you…..” 

Alec stared at Magnus in complete astonishment, his heart beating rapidly and a feeling of complete adoration fluttering around his stomach. He didn’t know this man but he loved him too….

As if a switch had been flipped, random information began to fill his head and he started to speak it outloud “I know your name is Magnus Bane but you don’t have a middle name because no one bothered to give you one….your...mother killed herself when you were two...you’re step father was an abusive drunk…” horrible images filled his mind and his eyes filled with tears. “You met your best friends Cat and Ragnor in an orphanage in Delaware and from the moment you guys exchanged names you’ve been inseparable. They tried to move you away from them once and you ran away, running half way across the country to get back to them and although you’ve been through hell and back you’re strength has never shaken and I know….I know that's one of the reason I fell in love with you…even if I don’t remember falling in love with you….”

Magnus’s eyes were wide and filled with tears, his mouth opening and closing in clear shock and curiosity as if he wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say and Alec really couldn’t blame him….what does one say in a situation like this….?

After a couple of long stretched minutes of silence words finally bubbled from Alec’s throat “Where do you live?”

Magnus looked at him, startled by his sudden outburst of words, by the unintended question he was asked “New York…”

Despite knowing that he would sound insane, Alec said something he never thought he’d find himself saying.

~~~~

 

Alec paced back and forth in front of the tiny diner on sixth street, where he had agreed to meet Magnus in the dream.

He felt like he was losing his mind.

He was meeting with Magnus, a person from his dream. Someone who most likely didn’t even exist.

And he had never been more nervous. 

After a second Alec looked at his wristwatch and sighed. If Magnus did exist he would have been there by now. He had waited twenty full minutes longer than he should have and he finally decided to forget the whole thing and write everything off as nothing when a sudden crash sounded behind him and he spun around. He felt his breath catch and his eyes widened in shock.

He could have recognized those green, gold eyes staring back at him anywhere…

“You’re real..” he breathed in astonishment.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this and I want to make it into multiple chapters but I wasn't sure how popular the idea would be so once again, I'm leaving it up to you amazing people! Would anyone be interested in reading this if I made it into Chapters? 
> 
> Stay Perfect! Much Love!
> 
> Any thoughts you'd like to share? Construtcive critism is always welcome!   
> Please hit the kudos button or leave a wonderful comment lovelies! It would be much appriciated!


End file.
